Par une nuit froide
by Noctalya
Summary: "Caroline fixa droit devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Elle repensa à toutes les choses qu'elle aurait aimé faire si seulement..." Klaroline.


**Bonjour, bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, _who knows ?_)**

**Je poste aujourd'hui ma toute première fanfiction postable (et donc potable) sur . En fait c'est vachement plus un drabble qu'une fiction. Ça ne peut même pas avoir le titre d'One Shot, c'est pour dire. Donc, ce drabble (puisque c'en est un, autant l'appeler par ce qu'il est, _don't you think ?_) se situe au milieu du 4x21 (vous savez, quand Silas prends l'apparence de Klaus sauf que bon, ici ça se passe la nuit, bref) et ne tient pas compte de la fin de l'épisode (osef, en fait). Voilà pour les précisions.  
**

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Caroline fixa droit devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Elle repensa à toutes les choses qu'elle aurait aimé faire si seulement... Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus le temps, plus rien.

« _There's a whole world out there waiting for you_ »

Elle aurait tant aimé découvrir ce monde aller partout, vivre des choses, passer son éternité à arpenter la Terre. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Si seulement... Elle aurait voulu voir Elena, Matt et Stefan se marier, peut-être. Elle aurait voulu voir ses amis heureux, pas pourchassé par une espèce de vampire deux fois millénaire. Elle aurait voulu voir Bonnie une dernière fois, elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis la remise des diplômes. Selon Jeremy elle était allée se reposer de tout ce qui s'était passé chez des cousins même si il n'avait aucune idée d'où. Elle avait été injoignable depuis la remise des diplômes...  
Une seconde larme mouilla son visage. Elle repensa à tous leurs souvenirs communs, la découverte des pouvoirs de Bonnie et tout ce qui s'ensuivit. Plus Caroline y repensait, plus elle se disait que ça avait tout l'air d'un affreux cauchemar...

« _You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light, I enjoy you_ »

Son rêve avait été simple : vivre sa vie et être aimée. Elle n'avait pas eu une enfance facile et elle avait souffert du manque d'attention de sa mère, le Sheriff de Mystic Falls. Ses parents avaient divorcé lorsqu'elle était encore enfant et bien qu'elle revoyait régulièrement son père, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Au collège, elle avait tout fait pour être aimée et populaire même si beaucoup la considérait comme superficielle. Au lycée ça n'avait pas été beaucoup mieux, elle avait rapidement intégré les pom-pom girls et était devenue capitaine. Ça ne lui avait pas donné plus de 'profondeur'. Puis Elena perdit ses parents. Ça avait été une perte pour tout le monde. Ils étaient gentils et attentionnés. Quand à Elena, elle était soudainement devenue le centre de l'attention que recherchait Caroline. Et tout ça avait continué l'année suivante. Caroline avait un jour gagné l'attention de Damon mais à ses dépens. Lui vampire, elle humaine, il s'était servie d'elle comme jouet ne pouvant pas avoir Elena. Puis elle était devenue Miss Mystic Falls, piètre consolation quand Elena avait les deux Salvatore à ses pieds. Puis elle avait été transformée en vampire par le sang de Damon. Avec l'aide de Stefan elle avait appris à se contrôler petit à petit.

« _You could have a thousand more birthdays_ »

Elle regarda à ses pieds, sa bague était là, à un mètre d'elle. Caroline tenta une fois de plus de se détacher et une fois de plus, les cordes lui brûlèrent la peau. Fichue verveine. Elle appela à l'aide mais rien n'y fit, personne ne vint. Elle se remémorera les paroles de Silas : « **Personne ne te viendra en aide, ils t'ont tous oubliée. Mais ça, tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es et resteras toujours le second choix.** »

« _I know that you're in love with me_ »

Elle sanglota doucement. Ce qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance une fois. D'accord, Klaus avait été le grand méchant qui avait tué Elena, Jenna, tenté de la tuer elle et Tyler, transformé Tyler en hybride mais elle avait vu son côté humain. Etrangement, c'était avec elle qu'il avait montré le plus de faiblesse. En repensant à tout ce que ses amis lui avait fait faire, elle se dégoutait elle-même. Elle avait servi d'appât, elle s'était servie de lui et il ne l'avait jamais trahie. Il avait même rendu à Tyler sa liberté dans le seul but de lui faire plaisir. Et désormais il était à la Nouvelle Orléans, loin d'elle, Tyler à ses trousses. Et elle, attachée à un arbre par un vampire fou, attendait la mort sous la forme du soleil levant. Elle savait que ce serait douloureux. Peut-être aussi long, Silas avait choisi une forêt. Elle cessa de pleurer. Cela ne servait à rien, de toute manière. Elle releva la tête et ferma les yeux attendant son supplice. Et elle attendait longtemps avant que la brûlure ne la touche au niveau du crâne et elle ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. C'était la fin.

Quand Silas revint à l'endroit où il avait attaché la jeune vampire blonde, il trouva seulement les cordes qui avait servi à l'attacher, pas de trace de sa bague qu'il avait nonchalamment jeté près de ses pieds, ni d'éventuelles traces de cendre signifiant qu'elle aurait brûlé. Mais tout ça le préoccupait peu, à vrai dire, il avait d'autres choses à faire et si c'à quoi il pensait était bien arrivé, alors Barbie vampire ne risquait pas de venir contrecarrer ses plans de sitôt, n'est-ce pas, Klaus Mikaelson ?

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. :D**

**xoxo, Nocty.**


End file.
